Of Love Letters and Lilies
by kingofthenorth
Summary: Liechtenstein and Latvia pursue a romance through a series of love letters, unbeknownst to a particular Russian man, and an armed Swiss boy as well.


_Dear Raivis, _

_ I'm writing to you because –_

"No, that won't work."

_Dear Raivis,_

_ I'd really like to see you –_

"What am I thinking?"

_Dear Raivis,_

_ Are you busy this –_

Another paper was crumpled and thrown into a pile of others. With an exasperated sigh, the Liechtensteinerin placed her quill daintily down upon the writing desk, digging an elbow into it, and leaned her face into her palm. She flicked at the pile of pristine stationary in front of her, then gave a sideways glance toward the pile on the floor – Vash wouldn't approve of her wasting expensive stationary. He wouldn't be glad to know that the expensive inkwell that was aside the (also expensive) quill was near empty, either.

Her eyelids flicked closed as she composed herself. This would be the last piece of stationary she'd use. She didn't want to trouble her brother to buy her things.

Lili's hand moved to the feather, picking it up in nervous hands. Swallowing a lump in her throat, the writing implement was dipped once into the inkwell. In one swift movement the top of the quill met a fresh piece of the stationary and quickly flicked back and forth as she began to write again. She chose her words carefully this time. She didn't want to upset the little Latvian boy, who she was only acquainted with from World Meetings, with mis-chosen words. For a fact, she knew she'd regret it if she did, especially when he had the infamous Russian man on his side.

In the midst of the girl's writing, a familiar Swiss boy decided to enter the room. The stationary being written on was shuffled underneath blank sheets of paper, and the quill thrown into the inkwell in a panic.

"Schwester," he wrapped an arm around the back of her chair, "Are you busy?"

Liechtenstein's posture stiffened in her seat. Her head stayed tilted down at the blank paper, her face becoming red. "Ah... nein." Her head slowly shook.

Switzerland's arm outstretched to her in a wordless offer. The girl placed a hand into his without much hesitation and rode from the seat. She followed him from the room.

Under the afternoon sun, the two siblings sat side-by-side in the grass outside their home. Between them was a nicely-sized platter of Swiss food, its aroma filling the air, which was slowly depleting in size; there was a clinking of forks hitting plates as the evening's meal was eaten.

Lili remained quiet during their dining, feeling guilt from secretly writing the letter. Vash, on the other hand, was breaking the silence between bites of food, happy to be in her company.

"... and I figured, " he was saying, putting his empty plate down (he wouldn't dare waste any of the food he was lucky enough to afford), "Since you've been in your room all day, tomorrow we could, uh..."

"Spend time together?" Her head raised from her food and she smiled a little – she knew Vash wasn't ever really good at voicing what he wanted to say to her. Her mind switched to her low supply of ink and she perked up. "May we go shopping?"

The Swiss boy's eyes sunk to the ground; the Liechtensteinerin knew where she went wrong. "Ah... window-shopping, rather," she corrected herself.

"Ja, sounds good." Switzerland took both their plates and silverware, rising. Lili rose, too, her dress flowing around her legs. Both entered their home, and both went to different rooms – Vash to the kitchen, and Lili back to her room.

The quill darted across the paper as she finished the letter. Her goal was to have it enveloped and sealed before her brother returned to bid her a good night.

With a content sigh, the stationary was neatly folded rectangularly. It was then slipped into an envelope (which she had already addressed earlier) and sealed.

She was about to pick out a stamp when Vash unexpectedly reentered the room. Startled, the girl jumped in her seat, sliding the envelope off the desk and slipping it under a fold her dress. She turned to face him.

The boy was dressed in frilled pink pajamas, obviously made by Lili. She giggled – it wasn't often that he willingly wore them. With a light blush, an aversion of eyes, and a slightly annoyed huff, he leaned and gave a kiss to the top of her head, mumbling, "Gute nacht ."

She waited until his footsteps receded down the creaky hallway to take out the envelope. A roll of stamps was also taken out; she studied them hard, deciding which she should use.

A white lily was chosen.

Finally satisfied with the note, she got up form the desk and changed into her pajamas, which had matched the Swiss boy's intentionally. The light was abruptly flicked off and she crawled into bed, tucking the letter under her pillow after it was given a fluff. She fell asleep with a smile.

The next day, the Liechtensteinerin spent her time in town with her brother, as promised. Unknown to him, the letter was among her belongings in a bag slung over a shoulder. She had sneakily dropped it into a mailbox as he was browsing an artillery store, her excuse for not going in along with him being that it was too violent for her.

Now she had to play the waiting game.


End file.
